Burns, Cuts and Bruises
by Stark's one and only girl
Summary: Kay this is my 2nd Story and its set in the future a couple years. I dont know how long its gonna be but Zoey and Stark do get married, but remember the title, bad stuff is gonna happen and it will leave Burns, Cuts and Bruises! Read and Review Please! :D
1. Love Story

**Burns, Cuts, And Bruises**

**Chapter 1 Love Story.**

**Zoey**

It had been three years since we suposedly got rid of Kalona for good..We were at my grandmas farm. Damien, Jack, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Darius, Stevie Rae, Stark and I. We were all watching T.V

"Hey Z can i talk to you outside?" Stark ask

"Sure." We got up and walked into the warm night.

"Go stand by the tree over there. I have a surprise for you." He told me and went the other direction. I did as i was told and went over to the tree and sat down.

The night was warm and had a bit of a breeze. The sky was clear of clouds and was filled with with millions of tiny, sparkly stars. The moon was full and bright. It casted shadows all around and gave the illousion of everything being underwater.

I was staring at the perfect sky and wondering where Stark had gone. What kind of surprise did he have for me?

So far my life was perfect. I had the best friends in the world. A hot Warrior,and i was entering my fourth year of being a fledgling, I was still High Priestess in training. The only thing that was bugging me was that i was still a fledgling. Sure my mark was filled in and added to and stuff, but i was still just a fledgling who hadnt changed into a Vampyre yet. Nether did Shaunee, Erin, Damien or Jack though, but we decided that we wouldn't think about not making the Change. We were just gonna go on with our lives untill they ended, and if one of us died, we would have our own funeral for them and not forget them.

I jumped up as something freezing cold hit my back.

"AHHHHH!" Stark said comeing out of the bushes with a water gun in his hands.

"STARK!" I screamed. He continued spryaing me with the icy water.

"Whats the matter Z? Cold?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes and said "Im more than cold. Im _freaking _cold!"

"Well im having fun!" He was still spraying water at me.

"If you dont stop right now, im breaking up with you!" I said. I didnt mean it though.I was smiling and laughing.

"Then you dont get your susrprise." Stark told me.

"I thought this was the surprise!"

"Well it might be if were broken up." He told me with a smirk. I sighed. So this is how he wanted to play.

"Water come to me!" I called. I cupped the water in my hands and started throughing them at Stark.

"No fair! You cant use your affinity, thats cheating!" Stark said and water hit him in the face with water.

"No, its smarts.!" We were in a huge water war for a long time. We only stopped when we heard the radio. Taylor Swift's song Love Story was playing.

"Care to dance my lady?" Stark held out his hand to me. I took it and we started dancing to the music.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Stark and were laughing as he and i spun around in the lavenders.

"I love you Zoey." Stark told me

"I love you too" Stark kissed me. It was the sweetest, most wonderful kiss i had ever exspereanced. The kind of kiss that could take your breath away,and you didnt know if you would ever breathe again.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think_

Stark let go of me and knelt to the ground. And on cue of the song he pulled out a ring, and said

"Marry me Zoey, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and thats all i really know. I talked to your grandma, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say..." I cut him off and said "Yes!" Stark sliped the most beautiful ring on my fourth finger on my left hand. I was silver with a stone that looked like it was in the shape of a cresent were little purple, red, green,blue,and yellow stones in it. Stark stood up and said "Look on the back." I took the ring off and read waht was engraved on the back.

_To Zoey,_

_Love forever and for always._

_James Stark_

To some people this might sound cheesy but i loved it.I was crying really hard silent tears, which Stark wiped away.

"Thank you." I whispered

"Your welcome." Stark said and kissed me. These were the moments that i loved so much! I loved the way i fit perfectly with Stark. I loved the way that our lips moved together and that his were so full and soft and perfect. I loved that he was my Warrior.

We finaly pulled away from eachother.

"Come on. Lets go tell the others the great news." I pulled Stark behind me and we walked into the house with fresh tear stains and huge smiles on our faces. I had my hands in front of me with my right hand covering my left.

"You guys seem happy" Aphrodite said.

"Why are you two crying?" Jack asked.

"Were just happy." I told them. I saw that grandma was still up. She looked at me and Stark and said, "Can i talk to you two for a minute in the kitchen?" We fallowed grandma into the kitchen. We closed teh door so the others couldnt hear us that great. The first thing she said was, "Let me see it!" Grandma said. She was bouncing with excitment. I showed her my hand with the ring on it. Grandma put her hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle a gasp. She had tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, its beautiful!" Grandma hugged and kissed me and Stark. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"I was thinking that we could just play with them and give them hints about the ring." Stark said. "You know, just to see how fast they catch on."

"That might work." I told him. We opened the door, and heard aloud _thump_ followed by four _thuds_, as bodies hit the floor four 'Ow's' and some cuss words. I looked around the door to see Aphrodite, the Twins and Stevie Rae, all on the floor rubbing there heads.

"What were you guys doing behind the door?" I asked.

"Well we saw that you two were crying and then your grandma wanted to talk to you guys, so we thought somthing was wrong." Stevie Rae said as i helped her up. I stuck out my left hand to help her.I also heard Damien gasp.

_Crap! Busted!_ I thopught

"Shhhh! You cant say anything yet." I said looking at Damien. It seems like no one else saw my ring. I contiued to help Stevie Rae the Twins, and Aphrodite off the floor.

"What are you talking about Zoey?" Aphrodite asked

"You guys have to guess." I told them and put my left hand on the wall and drumed my fingers against it.

"That doesnt really help" Erin said

"Yeah. cant you give us a hint?" Shaunee said

"She is." Stark said coming beside me.

"I know! I know! Please let me tell them Zoey! You simply cant expect blonds to get it with out you telling them." Damien said

"Hey! Im not blond!" Shaunee said

"But your '_Twin' _is blond, and like Aphrodite likes to put it. You two share a brain."

"We do not!" The Twins yelled. Stevie Rae's eyes suddenly got huge with excitment. She screamed and ran over to Stark and I and gave us huge hugs. I mean we could barely breathe!

"Im so happy for you! When's the we-..." I put my hand up to her mouth and said "Shh! Just wait till the others catch on."

"Well can i atleast see it?" She asked with a puppy dog face. I showed her quickly.

"You have good taste Stark." Stevie Rae said

"Thank you, but i had help though." Stark replied. _Help? From who?_

"Hello... we still have to guess." Aphrodite said.

"Its kinda ovious Aphrodite." Jack said "Everyone's caught on except you and the twins."

Aphrodite, Shaunne and Erin huddled into a circle and were whispering.

I placed my hand back on the wall. I looked over at Stark. He was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Have you guys figured it out yet?" I asked. If they didnt geus in teh next minute i was going to tell looked up from her spot. She noticed my hand on the wall.

"Is that your left hand Zoey?" She asked

"Yup"

"And your fourth fingure?"

"Yup" I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh! My! Goddess! Your getting married!" She ran over to me and hugged me just as tight as Stevie Rae did

"What!" Shaunee said

"You're getting married?" Erin said

"Yup!" I replied

"To who?!" They said at the same time. Stark coughed and cleared his throat.

"To me! Duh! I gave her the ring." Stark said. The twins Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Jack, Damien and Darius came and gave us a huge group hug.

"Congratulations Priestess." Darius told me

"Congratulations to Zoey and Stark!" Everyone said at once

"Thanks guys."Stark and i replied.

''Hey the suns gonna be up soon. Zoey do you want to have a sleep over with me Erin, Aphrodite and Stevie Rae? We can share a room and a the guys can have the other room. That is if your grandma doesn't mind." Shuanee looked at grandma.

"Fine with me." Grandma said

"Great!" Shaunee and Erin grabbed my hands and started hauling me up the stairs

"Hey! You cant take Zoey away from me!" Stark yelled

"It's just like one night Mr. I-Can't-A-Shot. You two have your who lives to be together." Aphrodite said.

"Don't worry Stark, we'll take good care Zoey for ya." Stevie Rae said

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Z. Love you" Stark said.

"Bye. I love you too." Then i was pulled into the room with all my friends.


	2. Sleepover

**Chapter 2 Sleepover Zoey**

**Some of these chapters may be short, but no need to worry cause alot of stuff is gonna happen. Read and Review please.**

We were In the room that Erin and Shaunee were staying in, and we were having such a great time. Laughing, telling stories, and reliving fun moments we all had together.

" 'Kay rememberthat one time when Beca 'acciendly' bumped into Aphrodite and Aphrodite completely flipped out and pushed her in the food table. Then they got into a huge food fight?" I said

"How could i forget? She recked my best shirt!" Aphrodite said

"And then Damien tried to calm you too down," Erin said

"But got spegetti in the face!"

"That was like the best lunch ever!" Stevie Rae laughed.

"Or Zoey's eighteenth surprise birthday party."

"That was funny. Especially when she came with a big glass of brown pop." Stevie Rae said

"And then when everyone yelled 'surprise!' she dropped her glass and fell!" Aphrodite was rolling around on the floor

"Hey you guys totally caught me off guard. And you still owe me a brown pop!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. The real highlight of you birthday Z was when you snuck up behind Stark and pour punch down his shirt" Shaunee said.

"I agree with Shaunee." Erin said

"Okay that was really funny." I say. We tell each other stories and memories for like forever until someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" i say. Grandma opens the door. "Hey i thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I have to show you this first." Grandma walked into the room with a video camera in her hand. She plugs cables from the camera to the T.V. She fiddles with the camera and then there's a picture on the TV screen.

Its me sitting by the tree.

"What's this?" I ask Grandma

"Just watch, you'll see."

So we watch and i soon find out that my Grandma was secretly video taping my engagement. There's the water war, the song, the dancing, the ring, and then we get to point where the Twins, and Aphrodite had such a hard time guessing that i was getting married.

"Man, oh man. We can be so blond sometimes" Shaunee said while she shakes her head.

Everyone laughed.

"That was so sweet! I loved the part when Stark substitute words to the song! That had to be have been the sweetest thing ever!" Stevie Rae said with tears in her eyes. I had silent tears running down my cheeks.

"It was all part of the plan." My Grandma hugged me.

"Plan? What Plan?" I asked

"Well, Stark came and asked me if he could marry you. I said 'Of course' and then we went ring shopping for you. He picked the date and the song and i got to turn on the music. I asked him if i could video tape it and i did, so you two can watch it and relive the moments all over again." I wrapped my arms tight around Grandma.

"You are the best! I love you grandma"

"I love you too u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Now its time for this old lady to get some sleep." She kissed my forehead

"You'll never be old grandma."

"Good night every one! I'll have breakfast ready for you guys tomorrow morning like usual." Grandma left the room and we just stay there sniffling.

I yawned and it started a chain reaction of yawns.

" I guess we better get some sleep." Every one nodded. We set up our sleeping bags and crawled in them.

"Good Night."

"Good Night." Erin said

"Sleep tight." Shaunee said

"Don't let the bed bugs bight." Stevie Rae said. I could picture Aphrodite rolling her eyes

"Night Z" Aphrodite said

I had the best dream in my life that night.

Stark and i were married and we had two beautiful little girls. One was about four and the other was about two. Stark was chasing the four year old around and i was holding the two year old. The oldest had brown eyes and Starks dirty blond hair that looked almost brown. The little one that i was holding had green- hazel eyes. I say green because they basically are green, but if you look close you can see a hint of brown in them. Her hair dark brown, like mine. We were at a place that looked like my grandma's lavender farm, but Grandma wasn't around, and that made me sad.

My dreaming self began to cry and Stark came to comfort me. I couldn't hear what my dream people were saying though, which was kinda weird since every dream I've ever had, the people were talking.

I saw Stevie Rae, Dallas and what i suppose was their son who looked about five. He had Stevie Rae's blond hair and he had brown eyes. The Twins were still well the Twins. Aphrodite and Darius had baby girl with, well what do know? Blond hair. The baby had huge blue eyes that sparkled. Damien and Jack were the same as always too.

Every one sat on a huge checkered blanket and had a picnic. Then my dream ended as I woke up to the sound of Aphrodite screaming.

"Look at my face! Look at it!"

"Look Aphrodite, we know your face ain't very attractive but we thought you knew that." Erin said sleepily

"Nice burn twin." Erin said

"Why are you screaming?" I asked

"Look at my Face!" Aphrodite whipped around and i saw what she was screaming about. I looked at everyone else too and saw that their faces had been drawn on. I tried not too laugh because then not only would Aphrodite kill me but id get a double murder from the Twins.

"I hope its not permanent." I said.

"I am gonna slaughter who ever did this!" The Twins were laughing at Aphrodites pain (as usual)

"You two have no reason to be laughing at me! Have you looked at youar faces?!" The Twins got up and ran to the mirror.

"Ahhhh!" they both shrieked

"Who did this!" The said again.

Basically every one had the same look. Curly mustaches, goatee's **( think thats how you spell it) **or beards, bags under their eyes. Including me.

"Who did this?" Stevie Rae said, clearly unbothered by the fact that some on had just coloured on our faces. We heard people laughing from the door.

"I'll get it." Stevie Rae got up from her sleeping bag and opened the door. Stark, Damien and Jack came tumbling in, laughing their heads off as usual. Darius just stood in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Hey Aphrodite! Nice face!" Stark said and went back to laughing.

"You! You did this didn't you!" Aphrodite said as she pointed at her face.

"He was doing you favor." Damien said.

"Yeah but helped with the twins faces." Stark said

"You what?!" The Twins shrieked.

"I think we better run. Messing with Aphrodite is one thing but messing with the Twins is another." Jack got up and ran form the room laughing. Damien followed. Stark was just about out of the room but then Aphrodite block the door.

"Darius can you come in here please?" Darius came in and Aphrodite locked the door.

"Why. Do. We. Have. Marker. On. Our. Faces?" She asked distinctly

"We were board so we came into your room and drew on your faces." Stark said as if he was board. "I drew on your face, Damien and Jack drew on the Twins' faces Darius drew on Stevie Rae's face and i drew on Zoey's face."

"You drew on your own fiancee's face?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah, duh! Because if i didn't than you guys would think that Zoey drew on your faces. And i couldn't have that. Im too nice."

"Is it permanent?" I asked

Stark sighed. "No its not permanent. I'm not that mean. Plus Im sure The Twins and Aphrodite would kill me."

"Your right, we would." Shaunee said.

There was a knocking at the door. "Breakfast is ready!" Grandma called.

We got up and ran down stairs and sat down at the table. Grandma had made the best breakfast in the _world_! There was chocolate chip waffles, strawberry slices, chocolate milk (coffee for Aphrodite) and whipped cream. Normally at school Aphrodite wouldn't pig out on fatty food. But at grandma's, there was nothing that girl couldn't eat.

Aphrodite was still a human but she looked just as young as the rest of us.

"Zoey, chew your food, i made plenty for everyone." Grandma told me.

"Okay lets get down to business," Erin starts

"Whens the wedding?" Shaunee finished excitedly. Stark and i looked at each other.

"I don't know." Stark said

"You don't know, but you proposed to her?" Aphrodite said.

"I like the month May." I said.

"June's a nice month." Damien suggested

"I like March." Stark said.

"Wait, i have an idea." Stevie Rae ran off and got one of my grandmas sun hat. she ripped up pieces of paper and wrote on them.

"'Kay i wrote, March, May, June and Augest on the paper." Stevie Rae explains. "Grandma could you pull out a piece of paper." Grandma stick her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Stevie Rae

"And the winner is..." Stevie Rae said. I heard the Twins and Aphrodite snort. "May."

"Now we just need to pick a day." Jack said "Oh, and invitations."

Stark and i each picked three days. I picked 6, 25 and 14. Stark picked 30, 8 and 17.

"May eighth." Stevie Rae said

"Great, one less thing to worry about guys. Thanks" I said and hugged everyone.

"No prob Z. That what friends are for" Damien said

"That's right, but may isn't that far away, you need to pick out your wedding dress," Erin said

"And you still need to pick your guy's grooms men and bride maids." Shaunee said

"And we need to go dress shopping." Aphrodite said.

"But first we need to get out of our PJ's." Stevie Rae said.

"Were shopping now?" I asked

"Yeah, duh! You need to pick your dress and then we need to get it fitted." Aphrodite said "And the guy's need to go tux shopping" Aphrodite pulled me up stairs, got changed and took me to some bridal boutique with my grandma.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**That was how my mom and dad decided on their wedding date so i just used that.**


	3. Dress Shopping

**Chapter 3 Dress Shopping**

"I like this one." Stevie Rae said.

"You like them all." Aphrodite snorted

"Well i do."

The dress that i had on was a thin white silky material, with sleeves that go on the side of my shoulder.

"I dont know. It seems kinda not very weddingy." I said

"Hear try on this one" Erin was holding a dress that was extra poofy, with long sleeves

"You like that one?" I asked with disbelef.

"I like anything thats expencive." She showed me the price tag and i almost fainted.

"I cant afford that!"

Erin sighed "Yeah i geuss your right." She went to put the dress back

"What type of dress are you looking for?" Grandma asked me

"I dont know. Something... something different i guess."

"I have an idea." Grandm walked in to back room where all the dresses were stored, and came out after about five minutes of searching. She was holding five dresses that were different colours.

"Erin..." She handed Erin a strapless silky ocean blue dress. "Shaunee..." She handed her a strapless red dress. "Stevie Rae.." She handed Stevie Rae a strapless spring green dress. "And last but not least Aphrodite." She handed Aphrodite a pale pink strapless dress. They were all the same just diferent colours.

"Here you go Zoeybird." Grandma handed me a dress and i went and changed into it. I came out of the little change room and stood on the little platform infront of the floor to celing mirror.

"Oh grandma! Its beutiful!" I gasped. The dress that grandma had brought me was a light lavender colour with tiny crystals on the chest and torso. The dress frilled out from the waist down to the floor. There was about three layers that made the skrit poofy, but not as poofy as the dress that Erin showed me.

"Stark is going to be _very _happy when sees you walking down the isle." Shaunee said. I stood there smiling like an idiot.

"I thought we might get Damien to wear a yellow shirt, seeing as your brides maids are wearing their element colours. And your wearing your element. But the dresses do seem a little to simple. Maybe we could find something to jazz them up abit. What do say girls?" Grandma asked every one

"Fine with us."Aphrodite said for them all.

"I really like Zoey's dress. And im not saying that just cuase i like them all. But i also like the idea of have dresses that resemble our elements." Stevie Rae said

"So are we buying them?" Aphrodite said

"Lets."I siad. We went to the check out counter and paid for the dresses.

"I need to go to Fabric land and by some ribbions and stuff to put on your dresses." Grandma said. we got into Aphrodite's car and drove grandma to fabric land. She went in by her self and came back in ten minutes with a bag full of stuff.

As we were driving back to the farm Aphrodite called Darius.

"Hey Darius, were just heading home now. Where are you guys?...Kay well we got the dress code figured out for you guys. Tell Damien that he needs to wear an orange shirt, And that we'll figure out the rest when we get home. Bye love you." Aphrodite hung up the phone.

"So where are they? I asked.

"They just left the tuxido place."

"Kay so we got the dresses, we know when the wedding is but _where_ is the wedding going to be?" Shaunee said

"What about in Nyx's Temple?" Erin said

"But then the whole school would come and watch." Shaunee said

"Why dont you have it at the farm?" Stevie Rae sugested.

" I have to ask Stark first but would you be okay with that grandma?" I asked.

"Of course you can have it at the farm. You when you were little you always said that you'd love to have your wedding at my house."

We drove home and found that the guys got home before us.

"Hey whats in the bags?" Stark asked after he kissed me

"Nothing, just our dresses." I told him with smirk.

"Well... those bags look awfly heavy can i carry them for you?" Stark said as he tried to reach for the bags.

"No. I can carry them."

"Well can i atleast see your dress?"

"No! You'll geet to them in May."

"Here, i'll take the bags and hide them so their safe from unwanted eyes. And that way i can work on them. Oh Damien do you have your yellow shirt?" Grandma asked

"Yeah why?"

"So i can change it up abit. Did you guys pick out your shirts? They cant be purple, yellow, ocean blue, spring green or red."

"I got a orange shirt. Is that okay?" Jack asked

"I got a saphire shirt." Darius said.

"I had no choice but to get a white shirt." Stark said unhappily.

"I have idea." Grandma said "Why dont we get Stark a shirt thats the colour of Zoey's dress?"

"So Zoey's dress isnt white?" Stark asked.

"No. But then if we get Stark a new shirt then he'll know what colour my dress is." I said

"Just as long as he doesn't see the dress it self." Grandma said."Now i'll take the clothes and work on them." Grandma took the bags from me and Jack and went into the house.

"What time is it?" Jack asked

"About two." Stevie Rae replied.

"We still have few hours before we have to go to bed so what do we do?" Erin said

"We could plan Z's wedding." Shaunee said

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Guys it's only the middle of September, we still have like seven months." I told them

"Hey better to plan ahead than to be running around like crazy people at the last minute." Aphrodite said

"We already have the dresses, the date and the place where it will be held." Stevie Rae said

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Stark asaked

"Here at grandma's if you want." I told him

"Fine with me." Stark said

"All right, so now we just need the time." Damien said

"That will be hard because i can't go out in the sun,and it would be to late for people to stay up." Stark said

"What if you had the wedding cerimony on one day and then the dance and gift opening on another?" Jack sugested

"You are one smart kid Jack." I said

"So now we need to figure out another day." Damein said

"No not really. The cerimomy will on the eighth and the dance will be on the ninth." I told them.

"And the Twins, Strevie Rae and I will plan your wedding the whole way through!" Aphrodite walked away with the Twins and Stevie Rae jumping at great ideas. i was getting ready to call them back because, i really didnt want my wedding to cost a lot and then have Aphrodite and the Twins try to pay for it all. Because knowing them its gonna be pretty expencive.

"Dont worry we'll make sure they dont go too far. Because if their planning our wedding then we get to plan their wedding." Stark said. Laughed because there was no way that Aphrodite and the Twins would let me plan their wedding.

We stayed outside untill the sun began rise. We also had no choice but to listen to the Twins, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Jack and Damien plan our wedding. I was happy though that me and Stark didnt have to plan it alone and i knew grandma would help me too.


	4. Change

**Chapter 4 Change**

**Kay so this is a few months into the story, just incase you get confused.**

"Here i have three different patterns for your invitations." Jack said as he laied out the cards.

"Its Starks turn to pick, seeing as i got to pick the month and where the wedding will be held." I said

"I like this one." Stark said as he pointed to a card that had red and blue swirls. He opened the card and found that there was a blue crescent moon in the middle. The paper was a beige colour so the moon really stood out.

"Good choice. This one was my favourite too." Jack said "So how many do i need to make?" Jack asked.

Stark and i looked at each other.

"Were gonna have to think about it." Stark said.

"Okay well let me know when you figure out. I'll be more than happy to make alot." Jack said

"Thanks Jack." I said

Stark and i walked out side into the moon light. This was one of the things that i loved about being vampyer. You get to see the moon and every thing seems so peaceful at night.

Well it did until the screams started.

Stevie Rae and Aphrodite ran up to us breathless. They had tears in their eyes and were panting so hard that they couldn't talk.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Aphrodite and Stevie Rae made some hand motions that seemed like something bad was happening. They grabbed Stark's and my hands and started pulling us. We heard more screams and someone who had a very high pitched voice called "Damien!" I didn't need to hear anything else. I ran into full gear and made it just in time to see Damien on the ground moaning and clutching his head. I ran up beside Damien and took his hand. I didn't smell any blood, but that could be because i was in shock that another one of my friends might very well be dying. I looked over at Stark and saw that his eyes didn't have a hint of red in them like they usually did when he smelt blood.

"Zoey...am...am...I...dying?" Damien asked between the panting and groaning.

"No. Your not dying your changing Damien. Your changing into an adult vampyre." I said with a smile and tears running down my face. I could tell that he was still in pain so i used Spirit to help calm him. The moment my hand touched his back the shaking stoppedand Damien relaxed. At first he just laied there, seeming like he was never going to move again. But he slowly sat up and raised his head. Everyone gasped. Damien's mark was not only filled in and added to but the saphire moon was now yellow. The colour of his element.

His crescent moon was surrounded by swirls that carried little leaves. It looked like wind.

"Damien, its beautiful." Stevie Rae gasped.

"That's really cool." Shaunee said

"I think awesome would be a better word twin." Erin said.

"Can i at least see it?" Damien asked. Aphrodite pulled out her mirror and held it up so Damien could see.

"Oh my..." Damien gasped. Happy tears rolled down his face." Thank you." Damien said. He lifted his head to the sky and in a strong voice said. "Thank you Nyx!" Jack came up beside him and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck. For awhile everyone was really silent, taking in the events of the day.

Grandma came running toward us.

"Whats wrong? I heard screaming and running and gasping. Is everyone okay?"

"Every things fine Grandma" Damien said. He moved his head so he could look at grandma. She gasped when she saw his face.

"Oh Damien! That's beautiful! Congratulations!" Damien stood up and hugged grandma.

"Now I'm gonna go in and rest. I still have to work on your clothes, but once I'm done i will need you all to come and try them on. Good night."

"I think were gonna head in too." Erin said.

"Yeah me too. Changing can sure take a lot of energy." Damien said

We all started to head in when i noticed Aphrodite talking to Darius.

"You guys head in, I'll catch up later." I told the others. I ran to where Aphrodite and Darius were and saw that she was crying.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as i sat down beside her. Aphrodite looked at Darius. He nodded and kissed her forehead. We sat in silence for awhile then i asked "Whats wrong?"

"A few things." Aphrodite said as she stared down at her hands.

"Do you want to talk about them?" I asked gently.

"Well i kinda have to tell you anyway." She told me

"So what is it?"

"I had a vision." She said barley audible.

"What was it about?" I was a little scared because Aphrodite's visions were never the unicorn-and-rainbow type they were more gloom-and-doom.

"I don't know really! One moment, I'm in a car then some guy screams 'Look out.' the next my head hits the steering wheel, then I'm being rushed into an ambulance and i fall asleep and then when i wake up im in a hospital, feeling really sorry for someone. And i heard your voice. It was all muffled but it was defiantly yours and you were going _insane_."

"There was a car accident? And me?"

"Yeah but i don't know who was in it, so we cant stop it. We just have to keep you away from cars and hospitals" Aphrodite said frustrated. I took a deep breath,

"So what else is bothering you?" i asked

"Well when i saw Damien change i was happy for him but then i realized that I'll never be a vampyre." Aphrodite's voice broke when at the end of her sentence."I mean, I'm glad i get to be with you guys and be apart of your wedding and be with Darius. But for how long?'' She was looking at me with teary eyes.

I know that she loves Darius more than anything in the world, and that she wants the best for him, but she still wants to be a vampyer with the rest of us.

"But you look like you haven't aged." I said trying to cheer her up.

"There isn't much different from being seventeen and twenty one Zoey."Aphrodite said glumly.

"But you haven't aged Aphrodite." A musical voice said. We turned around to find a familiar women walking towards us.

"Nyx!" Aphrodite and i ran up to our goddess.

"Hello my daughters. Congratulations Zoey, on your engagement."

"Thank you Nyx." I said "So why hasn't Aphrodite aged." I said getting right to the point

"That's because you were always a vampyer Aphrodite. You just have more humanity than others. just like i told you a few years back" Nyx said simply.

"You mean I'm still a vampyer?" Aphrodite said.

"You are, you just don't have a mark because you saved Stevie Rae."

"So i can still be with Darius?"

"For as long as you live." Nyx smiled and Aphrodite hugged her.

"Now i must be going. Good luck Zoey Redbird and Aphrodite Lafont, my faith goes where you go." Nyx shimmered and wavered and then was completely gone.

''So you still gonna be with us?" i asked Aphrodite

"Of corse i still need to plan your wedding." She said.

"Yeah, about that. Don't go over board please, its not going to be very big."

''I make no promises." Aphrodite said. She came and hugged me. Over the years we became really close, she helped me find the perfect out fit for my first date with Stark, helped with the rituals and even got use to the twins. I cant even count how many people lives we saved because of her visions. Visions!

"We forgot to ask Nyx about the vision!" I said "How are we going to stop it from happening!"

"Shit! i don't know! I guess we'll just figure it out till we get it right."

"Who else have you told?" i asked

"Just you and Darius. Just like i always do unless you tell me to tell the others. So do we tell the others?"

"I don't know. i think it would be a good idea to." So we head in and tell the others about the vision.

"That makes no sense." Erin said

"Well do i do about it? Invent a time machine and go into the future and then come back and tell you guys not to let Zoey into a car or hospital?

"I could keep her here with me." Stark said as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "I don't mind"

"Um... barf" Erin said

"Yeah i kinda feel like my lunch is going to make a reappearance twin." Shaunee said.

"You guys don't have a romantic bone in your body, so stop being so rude!" Jack said

"It's okay Jack, they just have to remember that when the act all lovey-dovey with someone then were aloud to puke." I told them smiling. They rolled their eyes and said "Whatever."

"We're just saying that you two cant act all in love for another three months. Once your married then we don't care what you do." Shaunne said

"Yeah, but we just don't want to see it or hear it."Erin said as she looked at Stark. Stark laughed good naturally and said

"I make no promises."

"Can we just stop talking about this and talk about a better topic. Like how many people are coming to this wedding?" Damien said

"Maybe like fifty to a hundred." Stark said

"How about you two make a list while we all get some sleep." Aphrodite said

"That sounds like a plan." Stark said.

Everyone started heading up the stairs but before Erin could go to her room she turned to say this sentence. "Remember i don't want to see it or hear it." Then she was gone

"Who'd know planning a wedding would be so much work." i said. "But we still need guests to show up, so you write a list of all the people you'd like to come and I'll write a list of all the people i want to come." we started writing and came up with about sixty people.

"The twins and Aphrodite aren't going to be very pleased they find out we have such a small geust list." Stark said

"That doesn't matter. To me a wedding is getting married to that special someone, having your family and friends their to celebrate the love that the two people share. We don't need a big wedding because to me big weddings just end in chaos. I only added some of these people because i new that if i didn't have at least thirty then I'd be in trouble."

"Same here. So who did you invite?"

"My grandma, mom, brother, sister, not the step-loser, aunt, uncles, cousins. You?"

"My grandparents,parents, sister and aunts, uncles and cousins."

"I guess we have a lot of cousins aunts and uncles."

"I guess so." Stark yawned "I guess its time for bed."

"I guess it is." Stark helped me off the couch and we headed to my room for a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I know what the vision is about! i know what the vision is about!! Sorry im just really excited!!! Im trying to write as much as possible**

**Oh and this stroy is probably gonna be about 7-9 chapters long**

**So long for now! remember to read and review please!!!!**


	5. Rehearsal

**Chapter 5 Rehearsal **

**Another few months in the story, You excited? I am. Has anyone tried to guess what the vision is gonna be about? Well i know and its gonna happen in the next chapter.**

I woke up and found that i had the whole bed to my self. I got up and changed out of my super comfortable blue zebra PJ's and brushed my teeth. I was super excited because we were rehearsing the wedding ceremony with the gang. Today most of Starks family were flying in from Chicago, so we had to get up early and start rehearsal.

I head down stairs to find everyone talking excitedly. Over the past few months Erin, Shaunee and Jack competed the Change.

Erin's marks were a light blue and the pattern looked like waves. Shaunee's were orange flames and Jack's were black and looked like wires.

Stark was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Z. You excited?" He asked after he kissed me.

"If i wasn't excited would i be down here?" I said

"At least i get to see your dress." Ever since we went dress shopping Stark has been begging me to show him my dress and i keep telling him the same thing. "Not until the wedding." So Stark stated keeping track of the days till we get married. Every time we woke up he'd say "twenty more days." or " two more days."

"You'll get to see it tomorrow." I answer.

"Can we please get a move on? I want rehearse the wedding." Stevie Rae said.

"We will but i just want to go over it first." Grandma said "Okay so Stark, Damien, Jack, Dallas and Darius will go and hide behind this little hill, and then when the music starts Jack will lead followed by Damien, Darius, Dallas and then Stark."Grandma instructs. Then she faces us. "Erin, when the music starts you will lead, then Shaunee, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and then Zoey. When the ceremony ends Zoey and Stark will lead, then Stevie Rae and Dallas, Aphrodite and Darius, Shaunee and Damien and then Erin and Jack. Everyone got it?" We nod. "Good. Now lets go and get this done quickly before i start to cry."

We went to where the alter was setup and started the rehearsal. Stark and the guys went behind the little hill and the girls and i went to hide behind a clump of trees. Erin sticks her head out and once all the guys are there she goes. Grandma said that we were to leave fifteen steps from each other. Before i know it im up and walking toward Stark. My breathing catches and i have to remind my self that this is just a rehearsal and i could cry all i want tomorrow. I met up with Stark and join hands. We go through this process several times before Stark has to go and get his parents, grandparents and sister. I'm going with him because ive only met his family twice. Once we were in Chicago, because the high priestess at the House of Night wanted me to preform a ritual, another time because Stark wanted me to met his family.

Stark's sister is seven and is a complete cutie. His mom and dad are nice too.

We get to the airport and i'm instantly bombarded with hellos

"Zoey! It is so good to see you!" Starks mom Johanna came and hugged me. "How's my favourite soon-to-be-daughter-in-law."

"I'm your only soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. And im good. i see you've been taking care of your self, you look great."

"I'm fine and i cant wait to meet your parents and grandma."

"Zoey!" Starks little sister, Jayme came and ran straight to me.

"Hey Jayme. Are you excited that you get to be flower girl?" I asked

"Yes! mom even bought me a new dress."

"Do i get to see this dress before the wedding?" Stark asked coming up beside me with his dad. His mom gave me confused look.

"He's been trying to see my wedding dress for the past seven months." I say

"You can see my dress when we get to the hotel." Jayme said

"Okay I'm good with that." Stark said

"So, Zoey i see youve been taking care of our boy." Jerry said as he hugged me.

"I got to keep him in shape if im gonna marry them." I said teasenly. Everyone piled into the car and we headed for the hotel. We got their and helped get them set up. Jayme showed us her dress that was pale blue and had little flowers all over the skirt.

we gave them quick hugs goodbye and said that we couldnt wait to see them tomorrow. We have to go back to farm because that Twins are throwing my baturelett party at the farm and said that Stark and the guys had to go someplace else. So their going to House of Night untilltomorrow. We pulled into the drive way and Stark walked me to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stark. Drive careful okay, and dont party to hard." I said

"I'll see you tomorrow too, looking totally hot in your wedding dress walking down the isle." We were just about to kiss when i got tugged away by the Twins.

"Thanks for getting her home Stark." Erin said

"Yeah now you guys can leave."Shaunee said

"'Kay i'll leave, but i'm coming back tomorrow." Stark said

"Well duh!" Erin said

"How else are you going to marry Z?" Shaunee said

"Come on we better going, I'm really excited for tomorrow." Jack said.

The guys all left the house and i was stuck with my crazed bridal party.

We went up to my room and started talking about tomorrow and the future. Some where along the line the Twins and Aphrodite started talking about kids.

"Guys, im getting married tomorrow. Cant you guys wait a few years. Or heres a better idea: Get married and have kids of your own."

"Well i think you should have kids and then we can practise with them and decide if we wnat kids of our own." Aphrodite said

"So i'm just a science experement?" I say

"No your our test dummy." Erin said

"So now im a dummy?"

"No your...your,"Shaunee paused serching for the right word "Your a combination of both."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so loved." I said rollong my eyes.

"I think we should get some sleep so then we'll be well rested for tomorrow." Stevie Rae said

"I agree with Stevie Rae. Tomorrow is my wedding day and i want to look and feel my best." I said

Grandma brought in another matress so we could sleep a little better than we did on the floor. We were a little crowded but alteast we get to be comfey.

I sleep with no dreams and im awakened when grandma comes in the room to help get us ready. We each have a shower and then change emidiatly into our dresses.

Grandma added little waves on the bottem of Erin's dress, flames on the bottem of Shaunee's, flowers on Stevie Rae's and an intracate patter of lacy swirls on Aphrodite's dress. I changed into my dress which grandma didn't do much alterartion because it had on alot of stuff already. But she did add a strip of material that went up the side of the dress skirt. The material looked like my tattoos on my face. I steped into the high healed white shoes that had ribbon that wrapped up to my calf. My grandma did my hair up on my head and put my veil and tirara on. The Twins worked on my nails while Aphrodite and Stevie Rae did my make up. By the time we were done grandma left to go and get me something new, old and blue. I stood there looking at my self in the mirror.

_I cant beleive this is happening! Im gonna get my dream wedding_. I thought. I heard someone turn on the TV.

"Put it on the news channel, so when grandma comes down she can watch it befor the wedding." I say. Im still staring at my self when grandma comes down.

"I found this ring t be something old." She said handing me a golden ring that had a weird coloured stone. "Your grandpa gave it to me as an engagement ring." I slip the ring on my fingure. "Here is something new." Grandma said as she slipped a dainty silver bracelt on my wrist. " Your brides maids and i all chipped in to get you this." Grandma when and stood behind me. "Close your eyes." I did as grandma said. A few moments later i felt something going around my neck. "Open them." I opened my eyes and saw the most breath-taking necklace. The blue cresent moon was hanging on a thin silver chain that glistend in the light. "I saved my money for this one, jsut for you."

"Thank you grandma! Its wonderful!" I hugged grandma and was getting all teary."I love you grandma."

"I love you too Zoeybird. Now go on to your wedding.

We got into fomation when something on the TV caught our attention.


	6. NO!

**Chapter 6 No!**

**Does the wedding happen? whats on the the TV that could be so important? Well i know!!! And you'll guys figure it out in this chapter. I'm gonna make this chapter short because i want to leave a huge cliff hanger so you guys will go all crazy.**

We all huddled around the TV to watch the news. Normally i could care less about the news but this looked bad.

The young female reporter was at the scene of what looked like a very big car crash.

_'' This is Chantell Brooks live at the sene of a deadly car crash."_I saw that there were several cars all smushed up together. I don't know why but this crash seemed to bother me.

"Zoey, come on you can watch the news later, right now you have to get married." Erin said

"Hold on, just let me see this." I replied.

"_The car in the middle was hit by a drunk driver and ran into on coming traffic. Four people are dead and two are in hospital with life threatening injuries."_

The girls came over and i saw that Aphrodite had a weird look on her face.

"That's awful." Grandma said as she came and sat beside me

"Whats wrong Aphrodite?" I asked

"I don't know, It just seems so familiar." Aphrodite answered

_"We dont know all the details just that one of the drives was going to see his parents at a near by hotel, and that was when the drunk driver hit him. The car rolled a few yards and another caught on fire." _I don't know why but the words_, 'parents_ and_ near by hotel'_seem to un-nerve me.

"I feel really bad for the people who loved the others in the crash. It must be hard to go though such agony. You just wake up one morning and you realise that there not coming back." Stevie Rae said

"It was painful when you died Stevie Rae," Erin said

"Yeah especially when we thought we were getting use to you not being around any more and then we realized that we were never going to hear you sweet okie twang." Shaunee said. Everyone was getting really teary so grandma turned off the TV.

"Lets get on with this wedding. Erin take your place." Grandma started the music. We were waiting for Erin to leave but she never did.

After about two minutes Erin asked

"Shouldn't the guys be out now?"

"Arnt they?" Grandma asked

"No. I don't see them. Are you sure they heard the music." Erin asked.

"The music is as loud as it can go, they should be able to hear it." Grandma said. I was starting to get worried. _Where are they? Surely Damien and Jack would make sure they got here on time._

"Maybe they just got caught in traffic." I said, mostly for my benefit.

Some one knocked and the door and Erin opened it. Johanna poked her head through the door.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah every thing's fine, except the groom isn't here." I said

"What! Where is he?"

"We don't know. None of them are here." Aphrodite said

"I'll try to call him." Johanna took her phone out and punched in Stark's number. We waited for a few moments. Johanna hung up her phone.

"Okay, no need to panic. Im sure he just lost his phone some where. He always use to do that you know."

The phone rang and grandma went to answer it. _Oh good. Maybe its the guys saying that their on their way and that their fine._ I thought.

"That's probably him now." I said trying to comfort my self and Stark's mom

"Hello... Hey Damien...Yeah were just waiting for you guys to show up are you on your way?...What! Where did he go?...And he's not back yet?..." Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, the Twins, Johanna and i shared a look._ What are they talking about?_

"Okay I'll tell her, oh hold on i have another call maybe its him..." Grandma pressed some buttons on the phone and went back to talking. "Hello...No this is Sylvia Redbird...Yeah she's right here." Grandma called my name and i went to the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked

"I don't know. Someone named Doctor Ebert's." Grandma handed me the phone. _Why is a doctor calling me?_

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Redbird?" A female voice said

"Yeah its me." i said

"How are you today, Miss Redbird?"

"I'm fine. I'm getting married today." I said so then she just get to the point on why she was calling me.

"May i ask to whom?" Why did this doctor want to know who i was getting married to?

"James Stark." I said simply. There was rustling on the other line.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Miss Redbird, are you aware that there was a crash last night?"

"Yeah i saw it on the news. Look i don't know how to heal people i can just make there pain bearable." I said. Over the years doctors started asking vampyers to help sooth their patients because of our powers. Ive been in the hospital a few times but that was just to help ease peoples passings. I didn't really like the job because i felt like i killed them, but everyone else said that i just helped the family because now they don't have to watch their loved ones in pain any more. Still i didn't like. I never really liked hospitals, but i take grandma there because she needs to go and get her pills and prescriptions and whatnot.

"Zoey I'm afraid you might not have a choice to come down here. You might want to cancel your wedding top Miss Redbird." Doctor Ebert's said

"I'm not canceling my wedding for people i don't even know." I said getting angry. Stevie Rae and the others were now standing in the door way. "As soon as Stark and the guys come back i am walking down the isle and getting married. And who are you to tell me to cancel-"

"Stark is in the hospital with what could very well be fatel wounds." Doctor Eberts said quickly.

"What?" I feel as if all the air was knocked out of me. My whole body feels like jello. The phone slips from my grip and crashes to the floor. Before i can hit the floor Stevie Rae and Aphrodite have my arms in a strong grasp. They take me to the living room and set me down on the couch. I stair unblinkingly at the wall. The words that the doctor said bounce around in my head.

"_Stark is in the hospital with what could very well be fatal wounds"_At first i don't know what it means, then it hit hits me like a slap in the face. Stark was in the car crash. He is one of two people who survived the crash.

Before i know it im on my feet and im running for the door.

* * *

**MWWWW HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Sorry to leave you guys with that big cliff hanger (Okay maybe not, but you guys get the point) Cant wait for you to read the next chapter. :**D


	7. The Crash

**Chapter 7 The Crash **

**Stark**

We got back to the House of Night and went to the guys dorm. Before we could go to get to my room Dallas pulled me aside. I told the others to go ahead and that we'd catch up soon. Dallas seemed really nervous so i asked "You okay?"

"Yeah im fine. Can i ask you something Stark?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get your ring for Zoey?"

"Peoples." I answerd. **(A:N That's the first jewelry store that came to mind.)** "Why?"

"Cause i want to ask Stevie Rae to marry me. But i don't know where to buy the ring." Over the years Dallas became my best friend. Sure Jack and Damien were friends but they were more of Z's friends than mine, and Darius was kinda like a mentor to me about being a Warrior.

Most of the Red Fledglings still lived in the tunnels so some one had to take care of them. Dallas did most of the work cause he new more on plumbing and electricity, while i just new hoe to turn on a light switch. But Dallas and i became a team and kept the place running.

"I'll come and help you pick out the ring, let me just tell the others."

"Don't tell them why were going though, i want it to be surprise." Dallas said. I left to tell Damien and Jack that I was going to drop Dallas off at the tunnels so he could pick up his gift for Zoey and I. I said that i had to talk to my parents quickly. They didn't ask to many questions which was good because I'm a really bad liar.

We went to my car and started driving. There wasn't much cars because it was like three o'clock in the morning. It's a good thing Peoples is open twenty four hours a day. Dallas and I covered our Marks and walked in. We were greeted by a extremely perky women, with bright red hair. _That's totally a wig _i thought.

"May i help you with something?" The women asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah could you quit smiling. Its kinda creepy." The women's smile faded but was replaced narrowed eyes.

"Actually I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend. Do you have any thing country-ish?" Dallas said

"Yes we do. Follow me." The women led us to the far end of the store where they held the wedding and engagement rings. We spent twenty minutes looking before Dallas finally picked one for Stevie Rae.

"Whada think Stark?" Dallas showed me a silver dimond ring that had rubies and dimonds on the side.

"I think she'll like it." Dallas bought the ring and we left the store.

"So when are you gonna propse to Stevie Rae?" I asked as we slide into the car.

"I was thinking during the dance at your wedding."

"You sure picked the ring quickly." I said

"Do you think i should go back?" Dallas said. I laughed

"No. Stevie Rae will love it."

"I hope so. I really care about her."

"I know what you mean dude. I feel the same way about Zoey."

"What do you think the grils are doing right now?"

"Probably crying their eyes out, or talking about us." I answered

Dallas and I kept talking, but that came to a stop as soon as Dallas yelled "Look out!"

It all happened so fast.

I felt the full force of another car hit us. My head hit the steering wheel and i almost blacked out. I felt the car rolling and then more cars hit us. When everything stopped the world felt like it was spinning. I saw that Dallas was all battered and bloodied. If he looked like that i didn't want to know what i looked like. Everything was all still and quiet but then I heard the sirens of police cars and ambulances.

The parimedics tried to open the door but the car was too mushed together. I soon heard the screech of metal and saw the street lights of Tulsa.

"Sir can you hear me?" A paramedic.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"Sir were going to lift you and put you on a stretcher, then were taking you to the hospital."

"What about my friend?" I asked

"Were going to help him too, but first we need to get you to the hospital." The paramedics lifted me out of the busted up car and strapped me on to a stretcher.

"What's your name?" They asked me as when i was in the ambulance.

"James Stark." I could feel them plugging tubes into my arms.

"Is there any one we can call to let them know where you are?" I felt people putting bandages all over my body

"Zoey Redbird. She's at her grandma Redbird house. Thats where the wedding is going to be" Then I felt a huge pain hit me in the stomach as i realized my situation. _There isn't going to be a wedding! Well not tomorrow atleast. _I felt my self losing conciseness so i got out one last sentence.

"Can you tell Zoey, I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her." I asked the paramedic. He paused for a bit. "Sure." That paused scared me. It meant that my injuries were probably a lot worse that i thought.

"And can you tell her that i love her?"

"I will." Then i finally gave into the darkness that swarmed my head.

**Sorry if its short but i felt like you guys should read how it happened. So there are only two survivors. Who's it gonna be? Stark and Dallas? Stark and some normal person? Dallas and some normal person? Two normal people? Guess you'll just have to read and review!!!! **


End file.
